Potion Launcher
Potion Launcher Also known as "Pox", the Potion Launcher was designed as a highly versatile weapon that would allow Witches to fire a wide array of projectiles. It went through different stages, starting off as a crystal powered potion sling with a barrel capable of adapting different projectile types. It was the top support weapon of the Iron Division, capable of shooting potions with various effects such as freezing, acid, fragmentation, toxin, anti-magic oil or vitriolic rage. One of the problems of the initial versions was the weakness of the sling allowing the gun to only shoot up to several meters. However, one of the interesting aspects of this version was that it allowed the use of potions made from thinner glass which would enable the Witch to shoot beneficial potions at her own allies in order to enhance their combat capability. The current version works with a gas-operated system firing potions made from reinforced glass that can withstand the explosion of the primer going off. It also features a rotating barrel holding up to eight potions and aiding in sustained fire as the gun no longer requires each projectile to be manually loaded. Because of the higher power of this last version, potions can be shot much farther away but their impact is also much heavier, thus denying the use of any beneficial potions on allied targets. The Potion Launcher uses Potion Boxes (potions get manually loaded in the barrel) holding 8 shots. Potion Launcher (Acid) Acid potions are favored for combat by the I.D. Witch, due to their ability of melting through armor quite quickly, thus being effective at taking out heavy targets. Primary Fire Primary fire launches a potion that explodes upon impact, creating a blob of acid which does a large amount of damage in a medium-small area of effect. Alt Fire Alt fire launches a bouncing potion that explodes after a certain amount of surface contacts just like the primary fire potion. The potion can also bounce off monsters or props. Tactics Acid potions are a strong and reliable against groups of enemies and can most importantly deal extra damage against armored targets such as the Iron Urchin, Forge Elemental or Iron Maiden. Killing the Forge Elemental with acid prevents any Urchins from being spawned. The bouncing potion can deal significant blunt damage before exploding, even able to kill weaker enemies such as the Conscript or Cultist. This can allow the player to perform trick shots by firing into a secluded enemy and angle the shot in order for the potion to further bounce into a nearby group of enemies and explode, thus saving ammo. Potions are reloaded one by one, and this can always be interrupted by firing the weapon. Using a Potion of Haste greatly increases reload speed, allowing the player to hold down the fire key and reload-fire potion by potion at a steady rate after the barrel is down to 1 shot left. Potion Launcher (Toxic) The toxic potions were improved by Chieftain Zura specifically for the Iron Division campaign, in order to kill off weaker possessed humans without risking direct contact. Upon breaking, the fluid inside the potion turns into a pink gas that has a very pleasant and alluring scent, able to confuse whoever inhales it about how deadly it truly is. The gas also appears to be highly flammable. Primary Fire Primary fire launches a potion that explodes upon impact, creating a toxic cloud that does periodic area of effect damage to nearby targets and staggers them. Alt Fire Alt fire launches a bouncing potion that explodes after a certain amount of surface contacts just like the primary fire potion. The potion can also bounce off monsters or props. Tactics Toxic potions can be ignited by any fire-based projectile, turning them into massive explosions. The player can also use this to their advantage against fire shooting monsters such as the Cerberus, Forge Elemental or Pit Lord. Sometimes, it is better to avoid igniting the gas and simply allow more monsters to walk into it. Shooting additional clouds can create entire crowd control zones. Gas clouds can stack and deal more damage together. Monsters like the Crawler, Golem and Warlock are resistant to toxin. Monsters like the Iron Urchin and Forge Elemental are immune to toxin. The bouncing potion can deal significant blunt damage before exploding, even able to kill weaker enemies such as the Conscript or Cultist. This can allow the player to perform trick shots by firing into a secluded enemy and angle the shot in order for the potion to further bounce into a nearby group of enemies and explode, thus saving ammo. Potions are reloaded one by one, and this can always be interrupted by firing the weapon. Using a Potion of Haste greatly increases reload speed, allowing the player to hold down the fire key and reload-fire potion by potion at a steady rate after the barrel is down to 1 shot left.